Before I Forget
by whereJIJisalive
Summary: Jack dscovers YAOI when in Japan. However, when he fails to figure out what it is, Ianto once again proves his knowledge of heaven, hell and absolutely everything in between. Oneshot.


**A/N: Any mistakes in this fic are mine. I'm not an expert on YAOI or manga, and I haven't had a chance to show it to someone who is. So, if you spot anything that's not right, I would love it if you'd give me a heads-up in a review or PM. I actually have a close friend that has a certain obsession with YAOI, but, well, some people don't have time to beta(or read, apperantly) silly little things like this. **

**This story is still(since I never seem to be able to stay mad at her) dedicated to my good friend, Irma, without whom I probably never would have written this story in the first place.**

**Disclaimer: Neither Torchwood, nor its characters belong to me. And I certainly do not own Junjou Romantica... x)**

**Enjoy, review, and ignore what you don't like! Also, I have no idea how long it does take to fly from Wales to Japan, but I figured it would take a while...**

_At the end of another long day at Torchwood 3, every member of the small team had gone home, save for one Ianto Jones, who stayed behind in the hopes of catching his lover, Jack Harkness, who had been unreachable for the duration of the day. _

_Jack, where are you,_ Ianto thought wearily as he finished scrubbing the floor of the med-bay with bleach. He had absolutely no obligation to do such a thing, but when Ianto got worried, restless, or nervous, he needed to feel in control. And in lack of anything better to do as he waited, he cleaned.

He slowly made his way towards the main area of the Hub, drying his hands off on a towel. He barely batted his eyelashes as the familiar sound of the descending invisible lift filled the Torchwood head quarters. He turned around, a neutral expression fixed on his face. He calmly watched as Jack stepped off the plateau, spotted him, and casually said hello.

"...you'll never believe where I've been, never mind what I've _seen_..." Ianto could barely distinguish the words spoken by his wayward lover, as he was filled with anger.

"Jack," he attempted to shut the other man up. When it didn't quite succeed, he resorted to shouting. "Where the _hell _have you been?"

For a moment Jack looked shocked at the outburst of his young associate, but then schooled his face into a smug expression. "Japan," he smiled.

"_Japan?" _Ianto quickly did the math – there was no way to fly to Japan and back in one day. "How?" was therefore his next question.

"Teleport," Jack continued to dump his greatcoat on the battered couch in the middle of the Hub, before turning to enter his office. Ianto followed with angry steps, picking up the coat and hanging it up in the office.

Jack yawned and stretched, before setting his computer up and looking wearily over at his lover. "You guys been ok here?"

Ianto exhaled shuddering. "Ok?" he said incredulously. "Yes, Jack, we've been freaking fabulous! Apart from wondering if you'd been abducted by aliens, laying dead in a dumpster, or gotten whiff of the Doctor again, of course." Having, in the beginning, used hand gestures to get the older man's attention, Ianto's body language and voice became severely subdued as he went over all the different mostly terrible scenarios that had been running through his mind the entire day.

"Ianto..." Jack seemed to notice the fright laying beneath Ianto's angry surface, and approached the Welshman slowly. "You know I... can't die," he said, attempting to comfort his lover.

"That's not the point!" Ianto all but shouted, voice breaking slightly.

"I'm sorry," Jack said and pulled the suit-clad man before him into a hug – whether he wanted it or not. Eventually Ianto fiercely reciprocated the motion, allowing himself to relax in the arms of his Captain, taking a shaky breath. This time, though, it didn't tremble of anger – just worry mixed with relief.

"You should be," he finally said, voice coloured by a day's worth of worry.

They simultaneously broke away, Jack turning to sit in his office chair, Ianto sitting on the one on the other side of the desk.

"So..." Ianto began. "What did you do in Japan all day?"

"Well," the immortal grinned, "First of all I was in Tokyo, and the Queen sent me there to investigate some sighting of a certain blue Police Box," he raised his eyebrow pointedly at Ianto. "Turned out to be a false alarm, so I kinda'... Kind of stuck around a while. You know, just to make sure."

"You went sight-seeing, didn't you?" Ianto smiled, a smile which increased when Jack's defeated look confirmed his suspicions.

"A little bit, yeah." Suddenly Jack looked as if he remembered something important, and he launched into telling whatever this was. "I have to tell you this, Yan, it was _so_ weird! I was walking down a street in Tokyo, and some strange, dressed-up people came running out of nowhere. They had wigs on and the boys wore dresses... I mean, not that there is anything weird with that, that's not what I meant, but, Yan, these were teenage boys, and people around them barely even noticed. One of them shoved this book into my hand..." He got up and collected a manga book from his satchel. "I was about to throw it out, but I thumbed through it first, and correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't this two guys? And isn't it awfully smutty?" He almost flinched as he pointed to a page in the book, that Ianto knowingly inspected.

_Junjou Romantica, _he thought, _that's always a good one. _Ianto smiled at Jack. Wasn't Jack supposed to be used to anything and everything? How could a little YAOI be such a shocker to the experienced man in front of him? "Well, Jack..." he pronounced his boss' name with more Welsh in his accent than normally, fully exploiting his heritage to serve his cause. _Although, _he mused silently, _Jack´s never been difficult to excite._ He approached the former Time Agent slowly, putting the book – page down – onto the desk, before turning Jack's office chair around to face him.

"Ianto?"

The Welshman in question didn't think he'd ever seen his Captain so oblivious, so _innocent_, ever before, and it was doing little to douse the beginnings of his arousal.

"It's called YAOI, Jack. And the people who gave you that book were probably cosplayers." Rational as ever, Ianto went into explaining mode, telling the supposed American that YAOI was a form of manga focusing on gay male pairings, with the target group of women and teenage girls. By the time he was done, Jack sat there, eyes wide, hanging on his lover's every word.

"That is so... weird..." he said and shifted in his chair. "Teenage girls reading what appears to be practically porn, of gay men, and it's totally accepted!"

"You wouldn't say that if you had actually read one, Jack," Ianto said almost defensively. Even though he was a man in his twenties, he appreciated some YAOI once in a while. No harm in a few nice drawings, was there? Tosh and him had shared that interest for a long time, and it was she that had introduced him to it in the first place. "There is a lot of underlying emotional stuff."

"Yeah, sure..." Jack snorted.

"Yeah, sure!" Ianto said affirming, showing his lover he was actually serious about what he was saying. Ianto had been in tune with Jack, but now he felt totally ridiculed. While he knew he was over-reacting, he couldn't stop the sense of distance that formed between him and Jack in the silence that descended upon them. When he was turning away from his employer, he was stopped by a hand firmly grasping his wrist.

"You're actually quite turned on by that stuff, aren't you?" Jack said slowly. When the younger man made to move away from him, he hindered him once again. "Don't go anywhere," he smiled. "Tell me about the emotional stuff."

First, Ianto rolled his eyes, fully aware that the immortal was humoring him, but gave up, as he was actually excited to tell the other man what he knew about YAOI. And Junjou Romantica. He started telling Jack about the plot of that particular manga, and also which were his favourite scenes.

He could tell that Jack was enjoying the story, but after a while even Ianto was getting sidetracked and less focused. This was due to the fact that his 'listener' was currently massaging Ianto's ass in a very suggestive way as he sat with one leg on either side of Jack's lap.

"Somehow, I don't think the story is all that important to you anymore," Ianto mused, tugging at Jack's hair.

"Quite the opposite, mr Jones," Jack said huskily, "I am enjoying it very much," he moved his hands up to Ianto's waist and pulled him closer. Lips crushed against lips, and passion and desire was released as if someone had flicked a switch.

Ianto felt as if he couldn't get close enough, sliding closer and closer to Jack until it felt like he was hugging the chair, with Jack sandwiched in between.

"Enough," he snarled and got up, taking the older man with him. Jack pinned him against the walls of the office but soon the roles were turned and Ianto was taking command.

They continued kissing fiercely until that was not enough anymore, and they reconvened in Jack's den below the office.

When clothes started to fly off, Ianto used a lot of willpower to climb up the ladder, leaving a confused Jack in his wake.

"We have everything here..." Jack mumbled after the rapidly disappearing Welshman. He needed his partner there. _Where the hell is he going?_

After a few short minutes that felt like torture to the half-naked Captain, Ianto's head popped up in the round window in the ceiling. He threw a brick-shaped object down into the room and said cheerfully:

"Have fun now, sir, and I'll see you in the morning!"

"What? Ianto? Where are you..." Jack's words were cut off by the clanging of the hatch door as it slammed shut. He stared at it for another few lost seconds, but regained his composure and looked down at the object on the floor. It was a book.

"YAOI, my ass," Jack muttered and went to pick it up. He sighed and returned to the bed. Before opening the book to see what sort of 'plot' it actually contained, he glanced up at the hatch door. _Is he really not coming back? _he thought. Ianto would have smiled fondly at the question mark clearly visible in his lover's features in that moment.

—TW—

The next morning, Ianto was first on place as usual, save for one residing Captain. When he got in things were quiet, as soon as the sirens caused by the opening of the cog door died down. With no thoughts of the night before, Ianto made his way to the kitchenette, starting to make the first cups of coffee for the day.

He jumped when a throat was cleared behind him. He turned around slowly. "Good morning, sir," he said professionally upon seeing his boss, lover and friend standing behind him, looking grumpy.

Jack muttered something unintelligible in reply. In his hand was the book Ianto had left for him the night before. This book was slammed into Ianto's hands without preamble.

"I need the sequel," Jack all but demanded, and all Ianto could think of to respond with, was a sweet kiss that had the desired effect, just like his little scheme the previous night had.

"I'll get it for you, sir, don't you worry."


End file.
